When I Need You
by sykestalia
Summary: When he loses them who are dear to him, what does he do? He hides it deep inside his broken heart. He doesn't tell them; it's not fair on them to have to deal with it. But one is too pure. One is just what he needs.


**Hi Guys! It's been a while since I rot a fic because I've been so busy. And for any of you who have read some of my others, sorry about the long Fraxus wait; mind block! But anyway, here is a Reigisa fanfic. My first go at the pairing, but they are my Free! OTP so...**

**Hope you guys like it and let me know what you think about it so far, and if you have any suggestion for future chapters let me know. Enjoy! :D**

He woke up with his head still pounding from the night before, but what made it worse now, was knowing he had to get up for school once again. He rolled to look at the digital clock that sat on his desk; he still had time to sleep. Rolling back to face the wall, he sighed, knowing that he would have to face his friends again and lie through his teeth.

It wasn't that he enjoyed lying, but he knew how his friends would react to his situation and would only want to help. And it isn't that he wouldn't appreciate the help, but he felt that he needed to learn to manage his own problems now. He had to learn how to rely on himself, considering friends don't last forever, and they can disappear, just like his parents.

He stared at his blank wall and though of how much he missed them. It had been 37 days now, without them, and he still couldn't get used to the feeling of waking up every morning to an empty house. Yes, he did have his siblings, but they all lived far away, and had the stress of a job and their own family to manage before they considered him. And he knew that; he understood that, but not being able to talk to anyone was starting to get to him.

His grades were slowly dropping, and to try and make up for it, he spend more time studying, meaning less time for swim club and his friends. But he would do as much as he could to keep his life the way it was before the accident.

He knew at this point that he would not be going back to sleep any time soon, so he concluded to hauling his stiff body out of the warmth of his bed to get ready for the dreaded day ahead. He felt around for his glasses before sliding them onto his face, and making his way to his desk where his uniform sat neatly folded. He slipped them on, trying to avoid thinking as it made his head hurt more than it should, and tried to continue with his morning routine.

He left his bedroom and made his way to the empty kitchen, to find some breakfast. However, his appetite had eluded him as he found not that he found worth eating. He just stared at the counter, unable to do much else; there was still plenty of time until he needed to be at the train station to meet his friend.

It was hard keeping it from him in particular, because of all the stuff the smaller had done for him in the past. He was the whole reason he was in the swim club after all. And to lie to that friend, shattered his already broken heart.

But he couldn't tell him, or the others; he knew they would worry far too much, and he couldn't put that stress on them, not now, especially not now with exams and regionals coming up. He knew he had to be more independent and he cared far too much to put his friends under so much pressure.

He snapped out of his daydream and looked at the clock on his wall. Only, five minutes had passed, and he still had twenty minutes to kill before he had to leave. But he could think of no reason to just sit here in the empty apartment and just stare at the floor. He needed to take his mind off things; he turned and walked back to his bedroom to grab his school back. It was already packed with the correct equipment he needed for today, including his swimming gear. He swung the bag on his shoulder and began to walk back out towards the door. He grabbed his school jacket, walked out the door and locked it behind him.

He had decided to just walk to the train station, and just wait when he got there; he had nothing to do in his house. He walked down the empty street in the direction of the station, and soon got lost in thought again.

He thought of the times when him and parents would go and visit his older brother for a weekend. How they always fussed about, and worried that they hadn't packed everything, and that the house would be broken into while they were away. And Rei would always laugh at them because they panicked far too much, and that they always fussed over the smallest things. And he thought about that time when he was only five or six, and being taken to the zoo for the first time. Getting to stare at all the different kinds of animals, he felt that he was special; that he would get to see such beauty with the people that mattered most to him; him mum, dad and older brother.

By the time he re focused on the world, he was at the station. He looked down at his watch to find that he only had a few minutes to wait for his friend. And sure enough, a few minutes later, a small bundle of energy ran up to him shouting:

"Rei-chaannnnn!"

He smiled to himself as the boy was so full of energy this early in the morning, and he only wished that he could share his enthusiasm.

"Hi Nagisa-kun," he greeted his friend.

"Were you waiting long?"

"No,"

The small blonde smiled and began to walk to the platform with Rei following shortly behind. He kept thinking of how upset Nagisa would if he found out that he had been lying for so long. But he couldn't think about that, and he knew that.

"Rei?"

Rei was snapped out of thought when he heard his name and his shoulder was softly being shaken. He looked down on the blonde and just smiled down at him, saying nothing.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked.

"I'm fine Nagisa-kun." He had said those words so much, and for so long, that he was starting to believe it himself, that was until he actually looking in to the blonde's eyes and saw just how sincere he was, and how innocent his heart was, and it killed him so much more every time he had to pretend he was fine. The only thing that got him through it, was knowing it was for the better; he couldn't put that stress on Nagisa, so he kept it to himself.

Nagisa smiled back at Rei as the train pulled up to the platform and they boarded together. Rei was preparing himself for a day of more lessons he could not care about, and that his swim practise would not be swimming in water, but swimming in lies.

**How was it? Good? I hope. But I enjoyed writing it so hopefully that maybe came across, despite the theme so far. But yeah, let me know your thoughts; I love hearing from you guys. See ya later sh*tlords (Not my ending, credits to The Yogscast's Simon Lane)**

**Byeee  
>~Talia S<strong>


End file.
